


Tom Riddle, You Are Insane

by GoldMindLonesomeNight (plsjustletmecreateaccount)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Avada Kedavra | Killing Curse (Harry Potter), Character Death, Established Relationship, Heated Argument, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Oblivious!Reader, Other, Toxic Relationships, Young Tom Riddle, little oneshot thingy, no but reader is so nice, no seriously how do you miss how your bf is a murderer, oblivious!oc, practicing what ao3 is, reader is kinda crazy, tom riddle ain't voldy yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsjustletmecreateaccount/pseuds/GoldMindLonesomeNight
Summary: Tom has been my everything. But what happens when I realize he's not what he seems? What happens when I found out about the darkness he's hidden from me? The head of a growing Dark Movement? And what if I have to confront him about it, and choose between love or death?*detailing what tom's s/o might react to him being moldy voldy*
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Tom Riddle, You Are Insane

**Author's Note:**

> hiya- i'm really not sure how long this is gonna be just yet, but i'm a little too tired to take this one too seriously. i'm just gonna let it run wild and see where it goes.

"Tom?" 

The alley I've followed him into is dark, as it should be at this time of night. It's terrifying, really, following someone you used to have so much trust in. I don't know if he's cheating me, or if he's part of some weird club of some sort, but wherever he's been going at night, I'm afraid to find out. 

"Gods, so you really have been cheating on me?" I shout it loud into the alley as I see two struggling bodies, which seems to have only one way out. That I'm blocking. I keep my wand in the folds of my jacket, just in case Tom is sneaking around with some muggle. Whoever it is better be lucky I haven't whipped out my wand to obliterate them just yet- I have more dignity than that. I wrinkle my nose, realizing I'm panting harder than I thought. Huh. What's that feeling? Jealousy, it must be. 

The alley hasn't gotten any brighter, and there's still struggling. I can't make out anything on account of the broken streetlights and the two big garbage bins that are partly in the way. Breathing heavily, I suddenly see the tip of a pointed wand shoot up into the sky, glowing with a ghostly green light. 

And then it glows even brighter, muffled words from behind the dumpsters, the hand bringing it back down, and I lose sight of it for a second. I don't dare move, if my suspicions on what that spell was is correct. 

Holy shit. Is Tom dead? Did another wizard just kill him? Or- or was that Tom who held the wand up in the air? 

Was that Tom fucking Riddle who just used the killing curse? 

I must be in the wrong alley. 

Yes, that's it. 

I'm in the wrong alley. I followed the wrong person. Right. That murder I just witnessed was none of my concern. Maybe I should call an auror- wait, no, I will just leave. 

I'm trembling without realizing it. Fuck it. "Lumos!" I yell, a pulsing bright light filling up the dark alleyway. 

There's a groan, and Tom is stumbling out from behind the dumpster. "What the hell? Put that light away."

My eyes dart down to his wand, and I can just make out small sparks of green, leftover from his use of the Killing Curse. 

"Who were you just with?" 

"How much did you see?" 

Both of us spoke at the same time, and I try to calm my breathing, pointing a shaking finger towards his wand. "Tom, I saw what you did. Please tell me it wasn't an Unforgivable. No, please tell me it wasn't THE Unforgivable." 

He doesn't respond, instead continuing to limp forward towards me, his brown hair flopping awkwardly. He doesn't seem affected at all, as if he does this every weekend. Wait- shit. Does he do this every weekend? Is that where he goes? 

He smiles, a crooked, emotionless thing. "Don't worry, I'm looking to change what's considered illegal when I'm in charge." 

"No one's gonna vote for a murderer, Tom," I say, swallowing. I'm not afraid of Tom. I'm not afraid of Tom. I've not afraid of- 

"Vote?" Tom laughs, closing his hand around my wand and taking it from me. 

"Uh, yeah," I croak out. "You-you're always saying how you want to be Minister for Magic one day, right? J-just yesterday, you said you wanted to lead the people to a better tomorrow." 

"Not Minister for Magic," he snaps, pocketing my wand. "Just- just leader."

Oh. This isn't good. He wants to be a dictator. Great. Wonderful. "You're a serial killer, then, is that it?" I ask, stepping away from him a little before I hit the brick wall behind me. "A serial killer w-with political aspirations. They'll take you down. The Aurors, or the Ministry, when they c-catch wind of what you've been doing." 

"They will find out about what I've been doing," Tom says, "when I go public with my goals. Say it." 

"Say... what?"

Okay, so I now am informed of three things. 

One, Tom is not cheating on me. 

Two, Tom just murdered someone. 

Three. My boyfriend, Tom Riddle, is a serial killer. 

"Say you'll go with me, say you'll help me, say you'll kill with me." 

"Tom, I asked you to kill a spider for me the other day," I hiss at him, bewildered. "I couldn't kill a person. And- I also thought a spider was all you killed, but no. Who was that behind the trash bins- was it a person? A muggle?" 

"Their death is inconsequential," Tom responds smoothly, his fingers curling around my arm. Great. The murderer is touching me, now. 

"You and I, Tom? We're over. I'm breaking up with you." 

"After all our time together?" He laughs bitterly. "Stay with me, please. I need you."

"You need me...why? To kill one day?" 

His grip around my arm tightens. "You'd willingly die for me and the cause, wouldn't you?" 

"No. Absolutely not. No death for me." 

"You're an idiot," Tom snaps, turning away. "With all the people I've hurt and killed, with all the sneaking out I do, you didn't find out until three minutes ago. You're clueless." 

"And you're a killer," I jab back. I need to think- how do I get out of this situation? "Tom Riddle, you are insane." 

"I am not," he seethes, whipping around to put his wand at my throat. 

"Kill me then, you coward. Kill me." My eyes sting for a moment. I was dating a murderer. Touching a murderer. Kissing a murderer. It makes me sick. "How dare you. How dare you let me be with you! How dare you let me love you, hiding this disgusting part of you." 

"And how dare you let me love you!" His eyes are wild, searching my face for a moment before turning back around. I stare, speechless, wondering the best way to knock him out and run.

"I'll be back for you soon," he says softly. 

"You're letting me go?" 

"I'll be back for you soon," he repeats. "Go visit that beach, like you always talked about. Do it by the end of today." 

And he apparates, right before my eyes, disappearing into the cool night air. 

He'll be back for me soon, that's what he says. 

I sigh, turning around and trudging up the unfamiliar sidewalk. 

I wonder if I can outrun him. Hide from him.

I stare up into the starry night sky, and breathe for a moment. 

Maybe I will got to the beach.


End file.
